recueldos del pasado
by InuFaiya
Summary: la familia de inuyasha se va de vacaciones. y las cosas no son como parece... descuble una aventura de tamaño mini... dejem post... ToT
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha y cia habían llegado a una playa y a unos manantiales que estaban cerca. Era un sitio hermoso y paradisíaco. Decidieron pasar un tiempo en ese lugar descansando u poco del estrés que habían pasado días atrás.

Por la noche, inuyasha se separo del grupo y se fue a trozo de la playa que había piedras. En ellas había marcas, unos surcos. Se agacho y les acario.

Lo recuerdas verdad señor inuyasha? dice myoga apareciendo enfrente del hanyou aquí fue donde vinisteis la ultima vez todos juntos de vacaciones… lo que han cambiado las cosas desde entonces…

Si dice sentándose en una de las rocas a mirar la luna. Era luna llena. Era la misma luna de aquella vez….

Recuerdos del Pasado

Prologo.

Se habían tomado unos días de descanso y de desconercar de todas las cuestiones burotaticas (la verdad es que el lord necesitaba un descanso, y fue izori quien se lo propuso).

Mira inuyasha el mar dice su madre a u n pequeño hanyou de no mas de 2 o 3 años. Que estaba intentando soltarse para ir al agua, que era la ver que lo veía el mar.

Sesshomaru, va dime, ¿Por qué estas enfadado? dice una joven de no mas de 8 años. Tenia orejas de perro, el pelo plateado recogido por una cola alta con una goma parecida a la de su padre pero en rojo, con ojos dorados y con marcas en la cara. Iba vertida con un kimono blanco con rayas rojas y negras pero si estamos de vacaciones.

Bah. Yo no estoy enfadado un joven adolescente de 15 y 16 años .

Va dime porque?

No molestes.

No la pagues con migo dijo al mismo tiempo que una ascua (made in Inufaiya) se prendre en la cola del youkai que salio pitando al agua a apagar el fuego.

Vaya sesshomaru, si que tenias ganas de bañarte dice inutaisho apareciendo detrás de su hija y sin escapar de la mirada del primogenito.

Nichan ezta mojado dice el pequeño inuyasha al ver que su hermano salia "ligeramente" mojado.

Inufaiya porque lo has hecho? le recrimina a su hermana que solo entereza los ojos.

Porque no me contestas y la pagas con migo.

Va, va, chicos vamos die izori acercandose las duo de hermanos. Esa estampa era normal. Cada 2 por 3 estaban "discutiendo" y Inufaiya terminava la conversación recemando a sesshomaru con su fuego interior.

Inuyasha estaba jugando con las olas y Inufaiya se acerco al ver al pequeño.

Inu-chan, te dibiertes dice agachandose al ver a su hermanito.

Chi…

Va, vamos hermanito. Mañana si quieres podras estar mas tiempo dice desordenando el pelo a inuyasha vamos a la mansión.

Chi…

Pues sube… dice mientras el pequeño se subia y hiendo asta donde estaba el resto de su familia, hasta la mansión.

Continuara….


	2. dia1 930

Día 1. 9:00

En el comedor…

Estaba izori lidiando con un chibi-inuyasha que como siempre (y en vacaciones no iba a ser una excepción) intentaban que comieran la comida sin que la plantara por medio comedor, pero no había ni rastro ni de Inufaiya, sesshomaru y mucho menos de inutaisho lo que signaba una cosa que ellos no estaban en casa.

Mama ¿Dónde ezta papa, y miz hermanoz?

Deben estar entrenando.

Mama le digo otra vez y todo curioso cuando yo zea mayor tambien podre entrenar con elloz ella solo sonríe.

Si. Pero primero debes comer para acerté mayor dice cogiendo la cuchara y volver a intentar que se la coma

Mientras fuera….

Inutaisho estaba dando lecciones de lucha a sus dos hijos. A sesshomaru ya le era mas normal ya que tenía 15 años pero Inufaiya era (según ellos) muy pequeña, solo tenía 8 años (como dice recién cumplidos) aun era un cachorro, pero aun y asi tenia buenas razones para que tomara esas clases. Ella havia nacido con un cometido. Guardar y proteger una joya, shikon no faiya y por ello (ya que el peligro que la mataran era constante) decidió 2 cosas forjar una espada songa (la colmillo de fuego) (la verdad era para que incendiara la casa también era contanste "las peleas Inufaiya-sesshomaru" y que tomara esas clases para defenderse. Aprendía rápido, extremadamente rápido.

A ver Inufaiya pruébalo le digo mientras ella empuchaba fuertemente a su querida katana. Sesshomaru también estaba mirando detrás de la joven hanyou que solo movió la espada dejando salir una especie de rayo de luz rojiza que fue a una roca que la verdad del impacto no dejo mucho en pie.

Esta bien papa? le dice al ver el careto tanto de su padre como de su hermano, que literalmente alucinaban de la potencia del ataque del hanyou de 8 años.

Si, si. Esta muy bien: pns: ay va. Mi hija es muy fuerte. Su fuerza es comparable a la que yo tenía a su edad.

: pns: que peligro! sesshomaru.

Va otra vez y al máximo.

No, no hace falta Inufaiya dice sesshomaru en un repentino de instinto de supervivencia a su hermana. Ella lo mira muy extrañada es tarde y estarán preocuparse.

Si, es mejor que vayamos. No me gustaría ver enfada a tu madre: pns: que miedo me da piensa inutaisho mirando al cielo.

Vamos, vamos…. dice yéndose a donde estaba la mansión. Sesshomaru se acerco a su padre.

Es muy fuerte.

Ni que lo digas. Por cierto lo dirás por propia experiencia.

Papa… aunque la verdad es que si. Cada dia sus llamas son mas fuertes. Se nota que no es un hanyou normal esto ultimo pensandolo y esperando a la pequeña que se girara a esperarles.

Veneis?

Si, ya vamos…

Continuara….

Bueno aquí esta la continuación espero que os guste.

Gracias por el apoyo (para ser el primer trozo a tenido mucha aceptación) y espero seguir asi.

Este me lo voy a tomar con mas calma que con faiya. Lo voy escribiendo a trocitos muy chicos por desgracia que cupla tengo que no tenga casi tiempo libre (y ahora tendre menos).

Bueno…

Hasta luego…


End file.
